C-4 Explosive
Description Syphon Filter C-4 is first seen and used when Black Baton assaults Washington. Gabe uses it to destroy a passage in the subway, allowing a CBDC member to enter a diffuse an explosive. This device is seen again when Gabe encroaches on Rhoemer's base. He plants it on five fuel tanks to sabotage the villain's operations. Syphon Filter 2 C-4 is seen and used when Gabe searches for the data discs. It is required to destroy an obstacle that blocks his path. This explosive is again used during the second investigation of PHARCOM. Logan uses it to distract enemies while he sneaks through the building. Morgan also presumably plants it to destroy the expo centre. C-4 is then seen later on when Teresa detonates a bomb that causes Gabe to fall into the sewers. Syphon Filter 3 During the first destruction of the SS Lorelei, Gabe Logan and Maggie Powers deployed various explosives around the vessel to scuttle it. Gabe Logan was also required to find C4 charges and plant it on a Soviet tank that threatened his escort. Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain C4 can be found and used in multiple missions, including the ALA assault on Carthage. Players can find C4 in Carthage 1, when they must blast open a door to get to Proust; alternatively, Proust himself will have explosives. In Carthage 2, it can be found on top of a train inside the subway and can be used to destroy a furnace room. During the assassination of Dimitri, Stone will start his mission with C4, and uses it to create a diversionary bomb to attract Dimitri's thugs, allowing him to escape easier. This explosive can also be used in the CDP attack of the Krivorozhstal Mill, when players have to diffuse the stack explosives to prevent them from being destroyed. Zhidkov, if C4 is not placed on the tracks, will escape without harm. C4 is also seen in the Agency's search on the Belarus chateau. Players have to use it to blow the comms truck, the power substation and the Scud missile, in order to sabotage CDP operations. This explosive is also used to destroy the AA missile during Zohar's raid on the Taherir palace. C4 can also be used in the Agency's investigation on Murukawa, when players must plant 3 bombs in distinct locations to put Murukawa Industries out of business. Players will find C4 during the time when Lian recovered Imani Grey's body. They must use it to destroy multiple foot bridges. Stone will again use C4 during the assault on Ivankov's base, to blow up the brig in order to rescue Alima, and also to cover the Agency's escape. Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror Composite 4 can be found and used when Lian sabotages Red Section operations: she must plant it on the transport plane to permanently ground it. Red Section also used this device when they attacked KemSynth Petroleum. Black King attempted to destroy the facility but failed when Gabe Logan deactivated the charges. A third occasion this was used involved Red Section's attempt to destroy Zugspitze tram terminal. It seems they wanted to be portrayed as terrorists, but none of the charges detonated. Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow Composite 4 can be found and used when Logan is sent to investigate the St. Helens. He discovers explosives on al-Jamil vessels and plants it on the ships to sink their stolen cargo. The resistance leader in Azerbaijan was equipped with some charges, and had to plant it on an armoured personnel carrier during the Spetsnaz massacre to destroy the vehicle. Gabe encounters this explosive again during the escape from Gebel Tyorma, when he must destroy an armoured convoy with it. It was planted on a bridge Gabe had to cross when rescuing Lian Xing, an elaborate trap set up by al-Jamil. Before Logan could back off, the explosives detonated, sending him into a canyon below. It is also seen during the assault on Bitar's headquarters. Gabe and Lian are both equipped with it; the former to destroy power substations, and the latter to create a topside diversion. It is revealed that Lian used too much C4 in her duty. Category:Weaponry Category:Syphon Filter 2 Weaponry